


梦魇

by kuma304



Category: subahina
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuma304/pseuds/kuma304





	梦魇

“喂喂，干嘛！”小个子男孩跳起来去抢另一个高个子男孩手里的碟片，包装上穿着清凉的女性靠在灯柱上吃冰棍。

“……性感的野外，subaru你的恶趣味实在是不一般啊。”高个子男孩把碟片举高，一边念出标题。

“怎样，要一起看吗？”subaru挑衅地说道。

“不了，喂，hina，帮我请个假，我一会儿去外面有工作。”yoko把碟片塞进跑过来的hina怀里。

“啊，哦。”低头看了看怀里的东西。“喂，什么啊？yoko你去借av来看吗？”

“什么av啊，根本就是打擦边球的写真偶像集啦，subaru还年纪未满哈哈哈哈哈……”yoko笑着出去了。

“你不也未满，哦对了，这家伙有女朋友了，可恶……”subaru把碟抢过来，恶狠狠地翻了门口一个白眼。

“yoko有女朋友啦？什么时候的事，我怎么不知道？”hina歪过头看subaru。

“啊啊，也就是前几个月吧，我不小心看到他手机的邮件了，那么肉肉麻麻的，肯定是女朋友。”

是吗，那以后不能去吃yoko了啊……

“保密工作做得真好啊，那家伙。”

“哼。”

“那subaru有生理需要吗？”

“……哈，你说什么呢？”subaru不自觉握紧了碟片。

“有没有吗？”

“当然啦，我可是男人。你呢？”

“我也有啊。”yoko不在我的需要实在是太难耐了。

“那我看完借给你。”

“好啊。”不过我有更好的了。

 

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

 

清晰的片段是从激烈的碰撞开始的。

“subaru，suba……不，不行了……”

“那里，用力，啊……嗯……不要……”

“………………………………………………”

瘦弱的身体被压在身下，不断地进出，不顾“她”的意愿，用力得，加快节奏。

全部射在了“她”的里面，让“她”无声尖叫着高潮了。

他很快又硬了，这次他把软成水的“她”拉起来坐在自己腿上，用手指伸进湿漉漉的穴道，里面敏感极了，他稍微碰一下，“她”就不住地颤抖起来，咬着自己的手指呜咽起来。

他抓住了“她”的两只手，下身开始往上挺动，“她”没有支撑点，就只能随着他的动作，坐得很深，很快。“她”前一段高潮还未收尾，这时快感却如波浪，“她”几乎被它们冲得失去了意识，生理性泪水模糊了视线，眼前是白光和混乱的世界。

“你自己动。”

subaru对这个意识不清的人提出了命令。

“她”坐在他身上，他那么硬，却什么也不做，这不行，“她”要他。

“她”努力摇摆起腰肢，汗水从“她”的额头落下来，真是漂亮极了的小狮子，是的，“她”有蓬松卷曲的发，动作的时候上下飘逸，飒爽极了。

“她”真美。subaru想。

他扑过去，再次占领了攻势，传教士位，他亲了亲“她”眼角的泪。

 

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

“maru，你来回跑那么辛苦，来我家住吧。”


End file.
